


Stung

by Kira_the_Cat



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Anal Sex, Avocato Lives (Final Space), Bottom Gary, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Space Bees, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Avocato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_the_Cat/pseuds/Kira_the_Cat
Summary: After losing out on a job contact on a lush jungle planet, Avocato and Gary sullenly return to the Galaxy One. While cleaning up after a run in with some angry space bees something primal comes over Avocato and only one thing can sate his lust, and that just happens to be Gary.





	Stung

**Author's Note:**

> 5,000 words of Garycato porn. You're welcome.

"Alright, remember. Quinn's in charge of you, you're in charge of Mooncake and don't blow up KVN until we get back." Avocato said to his son as he and Gary packed the rest of the gear into the Galaxy One. After closing the breach and settling down on Earth in the aftermath they had started taking bounty contracts to bring in some extra cash. Since Quinn had taken the last job it was his and Gary's turn to go out. "And make sure you do your homework. I don't think the principal will let me keep threatening your sociology teacher for much longer."

"Don't worry dad, I'll get it done." Little Cato said. "You and Gary just get home in one piece." The two hugged and once the last of the supplies were on board they took off. 

"So where's this job contact?" Gary asked, sitting in the captain's chair on the bridge.

"Apparently its a jungle planet called Sombria." He answered. "Supposedly the place is full of all types of nasty space bugs all with a lot of different, unrecorded venom."

"I'm not scared of a bunch of bugs." Gary declared, making Avocato scoff a bit.

"What about that spider in the bathtub this morning? You looked pretty scared of that."

"Spiders are frickin' gross, Avocato! With their creepy eight legs and eight eyes. Blech! Its like a walking hairball." The Ventrexian just chuckled and shook his head as he settled in for a long flight. Even with Lightfolding it took a good seven hours before they reached their destination. The suited up and ran a test on the planet's air quality before removing their helmets. "Alright, lets catch us a bad guy." They trekked through the lush and dense alien forest, keeping on their guard for surprises. The plants were similar to a few of the more bizarre species seen on Earth; primarily giant mushrooms that reached up like skyscrapers, enormous flytraps, and huge fruit bearing trees. If they weren't on a job, and the fact that most of the stuff on this planet probably wanted to kill them in one way or another, this would be the perfect vacation spot. It was comfortably warm and humid like a rainforest and very scenic.

"The contact says to bring him in either dead or alive, with dead being the preferred option." Avocato said.

"Dead it is then. What's this guy supposed to look like anyway?" Gary asked as they continued making their way through the dense underbrush.

"Apparently he's a Slymex. Which would explain why he came all the way out here, place is perfect for a slime based species." He said, checking around one of the huge trees.

"Ew, slime creatures? Why did we have to take the job with slime creatures?" Gary whined. 

"Because they aren't that hard to track down. They stick to warmer planets because the warmer temperatures help them move faster."

"Okay but that doesn't make it any less gross!" Avocato just shook his head as they continued. The next three hours passed by painfully slow as they searched the planet for their target. "This is taking forever....."

"I know, we should have found this guy by now. Let me....oh are you kidding me?! Fucking bounty jumpers I swear to fuck!" He growled, checking the holo-list. It turns out that the mark they spent three hours combing the planet for had been picked up by another group of bounty hunters somewhere else while they were looking. Apparently the information Avocato had wasn't updated properly, cheating them out of their reward money. 

"You mean we spent five hours on a hot planet for nothing! This is such crap!" Gary said, kicking a tree. From the branches above fell a hive of now angry space bees, much larger than the standard Earth bee, that were now swarming the two from their broken hive. They both ran screaming for cover, taking a few stings, as the bees angrily chased after them. Eventually they lost the irritated insects and stopped to catch their breath near a small stream. "Well...that....that could have gone....better."

"Gonna be....picking fucking stingers....out of my fur the rest of the day...." Avocato panted, sitting down on a felled tree. He quickly jumped back up, rubbing the tip of his tail. He just barely caught the sight of a small, blue scorpion skittering back into the tree trunk. "Alright, that's it. I'm ready to go. I've been stung twice, my fur is full of sweat, I'm hot, hungry and pissed." They sulked back to the ship, dodging more plants and bugs. Once back they headed to the infimary to pull the excess bee stingers out. "I am going to take a shower. After that I'm going to bed." The ventrexian marched his way to the ship's expansive bathroom and locked the door, not because he was worried Gary would barge in but because it was mostly habit. Having literally drawn his weapon on the Lord Commander and killed two of his cronies made him more eager to watch his back and even now he found himself locking doors out of habit if he was going to be in a room by himself for any period of time. 

He sighed, rolling his shoulders a bit as he undressed and turned on the water. The ship's plasma core kept the water hot for hours, which he was grateful for because readjusting to the way a hot water heater gave out after about twenty minutes on Earth was a nightmare. He stepped into the water, muscles relaxing as the soothing heat soaked through his fur, turning it a glossy black as it streamed over his body. He pressed his forehead against the silver tiled wall and closed his eyes, letting his mind wander. Nothing too deep just the irritation that they were going to have to find another job to make this months electric payment, he was going to be filing a report at the agency they got their contacts from probably with his gun, the fact that they wasted fuel getting out here which meant that was another job needed to cover that, plus the supplies. The fact that Gary looked absolutely attractive covered in sweat.

Wait, what? He didn't know how that got interjected into his thoughts but now that it was there he couldn't really deny it. The human was rather attractive, in a goofy sort of way. There was definitely a few nights where it took a bit of mental dedication to get his newfound best friend out of his mind enough to sleep and there were a few...dirty dreams Gary had featured in that he couldn't make heads or tails of in the morning. He shook his head a bit, trying to dislodge the image of him bending Gary over a desk and letting him have it only to get it stuck firmer in his brain. He groaned a bit as his cock stirred to attention, hanging half hard between his thighs.

"Fuck...." He muttered, letting his hand cup the thick shaft of his cock. He didn't like to brag, which was to say he loved to, but he was more than proud of his cock. With its pale pink color and nub studded head it was a decent seven inches long and at least three inches thick. He lazily stroked himself, letting his imagination take the lead. Bending Gary over a desk was appealing sounding but he wanted something....more. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wanted Gary completely submissive below him. He wanted to fuck him until he broke and couldn't think of anything other than his dick. Avocato shook his head, trying to clear the bizarre haze that started filling his head with thoughts of fucking Gary until the breaks came off. He didn't know what that was all about but it was definitely odd.

He pushed the thoughts away, cleaning himself up before getting out of the shower. He blow dried his fur, basking in the dryer's heat a bit longer before throwing on a robe and getting ready to his room to get dressed and take a much needed nap. Walking out into the corridor he was taken completely by surprise by the sharp, musky, scent of pheromones wafting throughout the ship. It stirred up a deep, primal part of him as he wandered around trying to find the source of it. He followed the scent to Gary's former cell, finding his best friend laying on his back in bed and reading a comic book. He had taken his suit off in favor of a more casual outfit of blue plaid pajama bottoms and a tank top.

"Oh, hey Avocato. You were in the shower forever." He said. "You okay? Is there something on my face? Oh god did a bee sting my face and I missed it?!" He flailed a bit and Avocato realized that scent was coming from him as it spread thicker throughout the room. Sweat and Gary's natural scent mingled together in a pleasurable cologne that ticked that primal part of the Ventrexian. He suddenly didn't see Gary as a friend anymore, he saw him as a potential mate and he needed to stake his claim. However the still rational part of him pulled back control, trying to defuse the situation or at least take it in a more tactful way. He licked his lips, green eyes raking over Gary's body as he continued flailing around and tried to find a mirror to check his face.

Unfortunately for Avocato his rational mind was quickly losing control of his head the more he breathed in Gary's scent. It was making him feel antsy and the longer he stood there the crazier he was going. His body felt hot and tingly, his fur was standing on end and he knew if Gary was paying proper attention that his pupils were definitely widely dilated. He felt feral and horny and the haze from earlier returned with a vengeance, clouding his mind and turning his thought processes to mush. Time seemed to slow down as he walked over to Gary, still fumbling around for a mirror, and grabbed him by the shoulders. He turned him around and grabbed the front of his tank top, pulling him into a sloppy kiss loaded with tongue. 

Gary couldn't even process what had just occurred, it happened so fast. All he knew was Avocato's mouth was on his and it was very, very warm. His tongue was a bit rough, not enough to hurt him but enough that he definitely noticed. The Ventrexian growled a little, trying to get his tongue deeper in the human's mouth. Gary's cheeks went red, something about that deep, primal rumbling coming out of the usually cool and collected Avocato turned him all the way the hell and he let out a soft moan as he parted his lips wider for him. Avocato wasted no time sweeping Gary's mouth with his tongue, tasting the lingering sweetness of chocolate chip cookies as their tongues swirled together. He pulled away, a trail of saliva still joining their lips together as they both panted a bit. Gary's eyes were half lidded and hazy, the normal haze irises now a lusty and rich, deep brown color. 

"Get on the bed." Avocato ordered. He let Gary go and he quickly scrambled up on the bed, giving Avocato an appreciative view of the outline of his ass in the pajama pants. Of all things Gary hadn't expected to ever happen in his lifetime outside of a dream this was top spot on the list. While he still pinned over Quinn, who decided they worked better as friends, he couldn't deny he had grown very attracted to Avocato and often spent more than one night masturbating to the thought of this very event happening. He sat down on his knees, eyes fixated to the Ventrexian's very built body as he shed the bathrobe he'd been wearing. Gary bit his bottom lip as he stared. There was a patch of creamy white fur on Avocato's chest, matching the stripe on his muzzle and face and the sock like splotches starting around his calves and covering his feet. As his eyes trailed downward his face got redder, culminating in a downright tomato red shade by the time he got to Avocato's impressive dick.

He'd speculated late at night what it had looked like but seeing it in the flesh, no pun intended, was another thing entirely and he hoped to god that he wasn't dreaming. Avocato motioned with one hand for him to come forward and Gary obeyed, crawling across the bed towards him. Avocato trailed the human's lips with his fingers, purring in delight when Gary seemed to get the hint and opened his mouth and let the digits slide in. 

"Good boy...." he praised, noting the way Gary's ears went red as he licked and sucked. With his free hand he undid the drawstring on Gary's pajama pants, pulling the elastic open enough that he could slide his hand down the front and cup his cock and balls. Gary moaned around his fingers, eyes rolling back as Avocato rolled his junk around in his palm. He chuckled, pulling his fingers from Gary's mouth and his hand from his crotch, relishing in the needy whine the blond let out. He grabbed his cock in his left hand and a handful of Gary's hair, leading him down to his erection. "Suck it." He ordered, and Gary gladly obliged. He hissed in pleasure as Gary's warm mouth closed around his cock. "Fuck yeah....such a good boy...."

Gary moaned, cheeks deep red with pleasure. Avocato's praise was turning him on in ways he knew the Ventrexian couldn't understand. Unbeknownst to him however, Avocato could see what his praise was doing to Gary. The way his back arched when he called him a good boy, the quicker sucking, the deeper tint to his cheeks. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out Gary had a praise kink. And with that little puzzle figured out, he wondered what other kinky secrets Gary was hiding. He pulled the human off his cock and pushed him back on the bed, quickly crawling on top of him.

"God you're such a good boy Gary....." He purred, nuzzling Gary's neck, nibbling on his shoulder a bit. "I think such a good boy deserves a treat don't you? Does Daddy Cato's good boy deserve a treat?" That got a moan as well as a nod out of Gary and Avocato felt the human's cock throb against him through his pajama pants. Daddy kink too, check. "I wanna hear you say it." He growled, nipping his earlobe. "Do you want a treat, Gary?"

"Oh fuck...yes...I...I want a treat." He sputtered, head swirling from from the pleasure fogging his thoughts. He didn't know how Avocato was figuring out what he was into but he liked it. Avocato crawled his way down Gary's still clothed body, dragging his claws down his tank top as he did, turning the fabric to shreds in mere seconds. He gazed up at Gary, sending a shiver through the human as those glittering green eyes seemed to gaze right into his soul. His breath hitched a bit when Avocato swiftly pulled his bottoms down, pressing his muzzle to the bulge in his boxer briefs with a purr that rumbled through his cock and balls and all the way up his spine. Gary's scent was driving him absolutely mad and he couldn't get enough of it. It made him drool and his cock throbbed against his thigh as he slowly revealed his prize. 

Gary's cock was rather average sized, despite how much he boasted otherwise back when he was trying to woo Quinn, with a deeper peach color to the head than the rest of his body. The head eagerly dribbled precum which Avocato was quick to lap up, swiping his tongue across the sensitive tip. Gary shuddered and moaned, hands instinctively going to Avocato's head. The last time another man had his mouth on his cock had been that one party in high school and they were both drunk out of their minds fell out of touch soon after school ended. This however was nothing like that time. Avocato moved with complete skill, like it came so easily to him and it blew Gary's mind. The Ventrexian's mouth was sinfully warm and wet and his tongue tickled spots he didn't know could be tickled as it slid across his shaft making him moan deeply with each agonizingly slow suck. 

Avocato took his time, getting Gary worked up and needy as he savored the scent and flavor of his friend's cock. It was so undeniably Gary; spicy with just the barest tang of something sweet and musky but not too much so. Unique, just like him and it drove him up the walls. He purred deeply as Gary squirmed under him, probably getting close to cumming. He sped up his movements a bit, bobbing his head faster to push him further over the edge. 

"Oh fuck....Avo.....fuck...I'm...I'm gonna...." Gary moaned, back arching as he came. Avocato swallowed every last drop like a thirsty man in the desert. He let Gary's cock fall from his mouth, surprised he was still semi hard after that. 

"Mmmm...what a good boy." He praised, licking his lips. Gary was panting heavily, body trembling in post orgasmic bliss. "I think you've earned another treat, don't you?" Before Gary could even hope to answer Avocato was bending his hips up and breathing hotly across his taint. He held Gary by the thighs as he licked from the back of his ball sac all the way down to his tightly puckered hole. The second that hot and rough tongue made contact with his most sensitive spot Gary's brain short circuited and he could no longer control himself as a string of curses left his mouth. He wrapped his legs around Avocato's head, pulling the Ventrexian closer as that skillful tongue kept flicking against him. Avocato ate him out like it was is last meal savoring every moan and squeal. 

He retracted his claws, working his left index finger into Gary's slicked up hole. He growled at the way the human squeezed around the digit as he slowly moved it around, giving him time to adjust to the feeling of something being inside him. Gary was a mess; face flushed, skin glistening with sweat, heart racing at the speed of light. And he could just tell that Avocato was barely getting started. Avocato carefully added a second finger, relishing in the way Gary's every muscle tensed and then relaxed all at once the instant the second finger was in. He curled them, stroking the tender walls as he searched for that spot he knew would make Gary come completely undone. 

"Avocato...." Gary whined, feeling so incredibly overheated and pleasurably dizzy. His mind was becoming a swirling mist of desire and need with each tortuous stroke inside him. He felt full but somehow not full enough at the same time. He wanted more, he needed more. That whine made Avocato's ears twitch and he pulled his fingers out, needing to be inside Gary. He lowered him back down, crawling up the bed. 

"Lube." He said, voice husky and barely above a growl. Gary's hand scrambled around on the left side of the bed, pulling out a hidden bottle of lube he'd stashed there a while ago on a previous trip. It was barely in his hand for a full thirty seconds before Avocato took it and sat up on his knees, pouring a plentiful amount into his palm and slathering it all over his dick, shuddering as the cold liquid met his achingly hot flesh. He spread a bunch over Gary's hole as a quick afterthought before tossing the bottle somewhere in the room and pulling the human towards him by his hips. Gary sucked in a deep breath as he felt the head of Avocato's dick pressing against his hole. The ring of muscle gave way after a bit of prodding and they both moaned deeply at the feelings running through their bodies.

Avocato sank his cock in, inch by tortuous inch, until he was fully flush with Gary's body. The human was indescribably tight and hot and he nearly came then and there as he pinned Gary to the bed by his hips. Gary felt so ridiculously, wonderfully full unable to stop the needy moan that slipped passed his lips as the nubs on the head of Avocato's cock pressed so wonderfully against his walls. Avocato humped him a bit, making the pleasure that much more dizzying as he clenched tight around the Ventrexian's thick cock. He bent over Gary, pressing himself even more into the human's body as he licked at his neck with a deep throaty purr. Once he felt Gary had had enough time to adjust to his size he sat back up and slowly pulled his cock back out to the base of the head, relishing in the needy moan he let out and the way his muscles tried coaxing him back in. 

"Fuck....quit teasing me...." He whined, arching his back off the bed a bit. This was pure agony, pleasurable agony mind you, but agony nonetheless. He wanted to be fucked, gentleness be damned at this point. He needed it.

"You sure you want that?" Avocato growled, pressing Gary back down onto the bed by his shoulders, digging his claws in slightly. "Because if so daddy'll be happy to plow your pretty ass right into the sheets. That what you want, Gary? Want me to tear your ass up?" He pushed his cock in a bit more making Gary whine out. 

"Fuck me daddy, just fuck me please!" He cried out, unable to hold back his need any longer. "Fuck me Avocato, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" That was the tipping point and Avocato rammed his cock back into Gary, growling lowly as the human continued babbling in a pleasure induced stupor. He set a quick and messy pace, fucking Gary like it was the last time he'd ever have sex. Gary was so tight, so warm, so delicious smelling it was driving him mad and he couldn't get enough as he plowed him into the mattress. Gary's every sense was completely overwhelmed, alight with passion and pleasure as Avocato bred him without abandon, growls echoing in his ears and curses and pleas tumbling from his mouth like a waterfall. Nothing else mattered at that moment, just the unrelenting stream of pleasure coursing through his body.

Even despite the quick and messy strokes it didn't take Avocato long to accidentally find that one spot that made Gary see stars and send him rocketing into pure euphoria, painting Avocato's fur with cum as another powerful orgasm swept through his body. However Gary cumming didn't deter him from continuing his current pace and in fact only served to make him speed up his movements, hooking his arms under the human's thighs to get a better angle. He was so close to his own orgasm he could practically taste it, losing himself in the thrusts as he got ever closer to the edge of ecstasy. He chased the high, practically roaring like some sort of feral beast as he came, firing several ropes of cum into the willing body underneath him. 

He panted heavily, fur drenched in cum and sweat as he limply hung his head over Gary's abdomen. He let out a soft growl once he had a chance to catch his breath, eyes clouded with lust as he pulled out of that dazed human and flipped him over much to Gary's complete surprise. He hadn't expected Avocato to be ready to go again in such a short amount of time. 

"Don't think I'm done with you yet." He growled, draping himself over Gary as he found his way back into his cum flooded hole. "I'm just getting started." He pinned Gary down by his shoulders, kicking into another blindingly fast pace as his common sense disappeared in a fog of animalistic lust. Gary could only moan and grasp at the sheets under him as Avocato pounded him into the mattress. Gary barely lasted ten minutes, staining the sheets underneath him as those devilishly amazing nubs coaxed a third orgasm out of him. He laid there, blissed out and floating somewhere in the middle of utter pleasure as Avocato continued, muttering something unintelligable above him. The Ventrexian had a crazy amount of stamina and a seemingly insatiable lust as he emptied another load of seed into him and was back to full attention mere minutes later.

Gary lost track of just how long they spent in bed, having been manhandled into just about every position under the sun and fucked seven ways from Saturday until he couldn't think straight let alone form a coherent sentence that wasn't a madness mantra of calling Avocato daddy and begging to be fucked as the Ventrexian praised his ability to take him every time. When Avocato finally seemed to call it quits both he and Gary were sticky with cum and lube, the latter sporting a bit of a swelled potbelly and feeling so impossibly full from all the cum fucked into him for god knew how long. Avocato purred contentedly as he finally settled down behind Gary, spooning the human as he affectionately licked his neck. Gary's entire body felt like pure jelly and he was drifting between an awakened and drowsy state. 

He fell asleep to the comforting sounds of Avocato purring, completely spent and exhausted. Avocato's heart was finally slowing to a manageable speed as the primal haze once and for all cleared up and the weight of what just happened hit him fully. The entire room smelled of sex and both he and Gary were positively soaked in a mix of sweat, lube and cum. Hell Gary was full of the stuff and while he didn't regret a single thing, it was the best sex he'd had in the last seventy years or so, he was a bit worried he'd seriously hurt Gary. Still, he let him sleep. It was a wonder Gary could even stay awake that long without passing out so he wasn't about to ruin his much deserved rest. 

When Gary awoke much later, how much later he didn't know, every last muscle in his body was screaming at him. Avocato was still spooning him from behind and once he realized Gary was awake he kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey, I figured you'd sleep a little longer." He said, voice hoarse from all the growling. "I think I went overboard."

"Overboard is a vast understatement there." Gary said, his own voice scratchy as well. "I'm not saying I hated it, because goddamn that was amazing, but a little warning next time would be nice before you go all National Geographic on me."

"I don't know what came over me. One minute I'm all right in the head getting out of the shower and the next thing I knew smelling you kinda sent me into a frenzy." He said. "Maybe it was something in those bee stings or something or just the atmosphere."

"Well whatever it was it turned you into some sort of sexual beast man. And I liked it." He said. "I just wish it didn't come with the price tag of being possibly unable to sit for the next while or so. Gonna be sleeping on my stomach for at least three weeks." Avocato chuckled at that. 

"I'm sorry, I'll try to warn you next time. If there is a next time." He said. "You want me to carry you to the bathroom so you can get cleaned up? You're crusting over."

"Dude, did you really have to bring that up? I was enjoying the afterglow."

"Well excuse me for pointing out that you're starting to look like a high school virgin's gym sock."

"That's fuckin' gross, bro. Stop it." He chuckled again and got out of bed, joints popping noisily as he stretched before scooping Gary up and walking to the bathroom. When they were both clean and redressed they set a course back for Earth. When they landed they were greeted by Quinn, Mooncake and Little Cato.

"Hey, how was your trip guys?" Quinn asked. 

"Unfortunately some assholes stole our bounty." Gary said, hugging Mooncake who squished himself to his face. "So we basically went there for nothing."

"Yeah, that mark on your neck doesn't say nothing." Little Cato said with a smirk. "Or the ones on your arms." Both Avocato and Gary went wide eyed at that. They forgot to cover the very obvious hickies all over Gary's arms and neck.

"That's uh....that's from.....leeches." Avocato said quickly trying to cover their asses. 

"Yeah, leeches. I'm sure they were." Quinn said with the same knowing smirk. "All I know is that the ship better not be a mess. That and H.U.E and the S.A.M.E.S now owe me fifty bucks each. Also we took care of the bounty for you guys." She fist bumped Little Cato and headed into the house to collect her payment.

"Nothing happened! They're leech marks!" Gary yelled after her.

"Just try to keep your PDA to the barest minimum, dad. I don't need you guys embarrassing me at school." Little Cato said with a laugh, running after Quinn while his father and Gary stood there dumbfounded and embarrassed at having been caught making such an amateur move. They felt like two school kids who'd just been caught by their parents and as they entered the house they wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor. Still, they wouldn't have traded the experience for anything else in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent half a week working on this thing. I have two more ideas in mind for smut but I'm going to go get some much needed sleep before I even consider doing those. This is the longest oneshot smut fic I've written in years.


End file.
